LANCE TRILOGY: Book-1: THE GRAINS OF SAND
by supersid29
Summary: Hi GUYS! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SERIES. IT IS AN AU SET AFTER THE EVENTS OF BLOOD OF OLYMPUS. BUT IN THIS AU, THE EVENTS OF TRIALS OF APOLLO DO NOT TAKE PLACE. READ AND ENJOY. POST YOUR REVIEWS.


**CHAPTER-1**

Where do I start? Ummm… okay… so apparently the Greek Gods from myths are real. I'm sure you guys don't believe me and nor did I when my gym teacher told me the same but then he was a half-goat and now I'm on the run from some weird looking creatures.

Okay let me back up a little. My name is Johnathan Lance. I am a fourteen year old in New York City. I was an orphan. My mom had died in a car crash when I was one. Since then I've been in eighteen foster homes. They say I'm a troubled child. Hey, it's not my fault that I am dyslexic and seriously ADHD. Also I have this extremely bad habit of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now I was at a boarding school for troubled kids. (This school was more of a medieval castle than a school.)

It all started one day when I was walking back to my dorm with my best friend, Harry Cooper. Harry is a short, lanky guy. He had long, jet black hair that covered nearly half his eyes. He always looked super serious. We had become friends when I once saved him from the wrath of Ben, the biggest and meanest kid at school. So anyway, as we were walking back through the deserted hallways I noticed a shadow on the wall.

It was that of a a gargoyle like looking creature. I turned instinctively but saw nothing. All of a sudden the door connecting to the stairwell creaked open and out walked , my history teacher. He was a tall and extremely muscular man. All the kids were scared of him including me. He was bald and had a scar running right across his face, below his right eye. He had sharp, yellow teeth that gleamed at us when he smiled.

He walked upto Harry and I and gave us one of his iconic smiles and said "What are you kids doing here?"

I began stuttering "Nothing sir. We were just on our way back to our dorms."

"Don't you know that these hallways are unsafe for little demi— kids like you? There are ancient monsters lurking at every corner" he said and I noticed his eyes turn red for a second. Like the entire eye, not just the pupil. But when I looked again they were the normal grey they had always been.

"Sorry sir but I think monsters are a just a bunch of bullshit stories created by adults to scare little children." I said.

"Oh well! Would you believe me if you saw one?" saying this he began changing shape. He became taller, nearly three metres in height. He became more muscular and his shirt ripped apart. His skin turned grey like the colour of stone and he sprouted horns. He swung at us.

Harry jumped. I froze. I didn't know how to react. Suddenly at the last moment I came to my senses and I ducked.

"Your father told me not to underestimate you, boy. But you seem a rather easy target." he told me, now his voice sounding deeper and like that of a hundred voices overlapping.

He charged at me and pounced but I rolled over. He stood over me. He was about to kill me. I closed my eyes in fear.

THWACK! I heard the sound of wood hitting the monster's head. He was as surprised as I was.

Behind him stood Coach Gleeson Hedge. Weirdly he had furry legs and were those….HOOFS?!

"Johnny… RUN!" he screamed as he charged towards the monster.

Coach jumped on the Gargoyle and started pummelling it. It confused and annoyed the creature but didn't harm him. I saw Harry pick up Coach's baseball bat which he had flung at the monster. He weirdly carried it everywhere.

Harry also began slamming the monster with the bat. I looked around wanting to join in and I spotted a sword in the hands of a knight armour propped up against the wall. I tugged it away from the knight who didn't need it anymore and I charged.

The monster had kicked Harry away and thrown Coach Hedge across the hallway. The monster pounced at me and I jumped at the same time as well. I noticed it having its arms pointed at me to its front and pointed the sword forward like a spear. Thank god for my ADHD.

I stabbed the creature right through its chest but it didn't go down without dealing its share of damage. It scratched me across my arm right before turning into dust.

I stood with the sword in my hand looking surprised at what I had done. I turned to see Coach Hedge and Harry rush towards me before I fell to my knees.

The whole world turned black.


End file.
